


Killing You Softly

by treefrogie84



Series: Coldest Hits That Weren't [6]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: First, Kaia has to survive.
Series: Coldest Hits That Weren't [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Killing You Softly

Something rustles at the cave mouth, a shoulder knocking into dried reeds hanging as an alarm, and a low grumble emerges from a nearly invisible throat.

Kaia’s hand tightens on the knife beside her. There isn’t another way out of the cave-- that’s why she picked it.

The monster looks like Claire, raising its hands in surrender as soon as Kaia scrambles to her feet, shoving blonde hair over its shoulder. “I’m here to save you.”

She rushes ahead, plunging the knife into the monster’s chest. “Stop fucking with me.” Slowly, blonde hair retreats up its head, becoming someone else.


End file.
